


Anastasia

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un soir parmi tant d'autres dans la famille Ackerman-Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anastasia

Anastasia.   
  
Bébé de deux mois à la crinière blonde et aux yeux bleu clair, tournant légèrement vers le gris.   
Elle était la plus grande fierté de ses parents.   
  
Anastasia était allongée sur le lit conjugal, somnolant sous les caresses de son père. Kenny, quant à lui, assistait à cette scène silencieusement, encore mal à l'aise face à cette nouvelle vie qu'il avait en partie créée. Le bébé agrippa l'index du blond à l'aide de sa petite main, agacée d'être gênée dans son sommeil par ce doigt qui effleurait ses joues dodues.   
  
\- Kenny, tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ? C'est peut-être mon imagination, mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'imposes une certaine distance avec elle... Le susnommé s'installa à son tour sur son lit, en souriant légèrement, comprenant l'inquiétude de son cadet.  
\- Tu sais Erwin, ce n'est pas un problème d'amour, mais plus un problème de … rôle ? Pendant longtemps je me suis occupé de Levi, et il n'était que mon neveu. Aujourd'hui, je suis père et … je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est ma place, ni comment m'y prendre... Tu comprends ? avoua Kenny, timide à l'idée d'ouvrir son cœur de cette manière.  
  
Erwin sourit en hochant positivement la tête, puis quitta la pièce avec le corps endormie de sa fille dans ses bras musclés, afin de l'allongée dans son berceau, ne voulant guère lui donner de mauvaises habitudes en la faisant dormir avec ses parents. Tandis qu'il commençait à chanter une berceuse, deux mains caressèrent son corps encore difforme dû à la grossesse, toutefois, il ne s'en plaignait pas, peu incommodé par ce genre de futilités.   
  
\- Tu me connais maintenant, je suis une personne franche. Si je n'avais pas voulu de cette enfant, je te l'aurais dit. Je vous aime, toi et Anastasia, et vous me rendez heureux. Et je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour vous rendez la pareille.   
\- J'espère que nous serons une famille heureuse et unie...   
\- Nous le serons Erwin, nous le serons...

Les deux nouveau parents veillèrent encore quelques instants sur le fruit de leur amour, avant de quitter la chambre et de rejoindre à leur tour les bras de Morphée.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires ? Kudos ? 
> 
> Thxs


End file.
